A Greek Christian?
by Dophne
Summary: Nico di Angelo was not. happy. at. all. Having to balance himself between two wars was not how Nico wanted to spend his days. The war at home, being placed in foster care with a strict christian family and the war at camp between gods, demigods and Tartarus. Guess as a demigod you will never know peace. Nicercy.
1. Chapter 1: Foster fucking Care

**Chapter One- Foster Fucking Care.**

being fifteen sucked. Especially when you are a son of Hades. No luck in the world ever comes from being related to such the god of the Underworld. It was true because that could only be the explanation that Nico di Angelo was standing at the door with the social services right outside.

"Yes?" Nico pressed.

"I am Ms. Marvin and I am from Social Services," the women introduced.

"And?" Nico continued to press.

"Well I got a note from one of your neighbors that he hasn't seen any type of adult figure actually living in the house with you," the women continued.

"So?" Nico replied.

"Well Mr. di Angelo you are under age and living by yourself! It is something that our government will not allow," she said.

"My dad lets me stay here by myself lady. I can take care of myself," Nico said as he began to close his door.

"I don't think so young man," the women said placing herself in a position so that Nico can't close the door.

"Listen lady I am not throwing parties and living the high life, if you get my drift, so please leave me alone," Nico growled, "I go to school during the school year and summer camp during summer. Only time I am truly alone is when I come home."

"I checked with your school they said you haven't attended class since you were enrolled," the women scorned, "so please make my life easy and come with me so we can place you in good care."

"How do you even know my name?" Nico growled suspiciously.

"Your name is on the lease which I was surprised that they allow you to lease this place at this age," the lady growled.

"Humph all they care about is you paying rent and I do so they leave me alone like how I want you to," Nico began to get angry.

"I will sedate you if I have too," the lady threatened.

"What right do you have to do so?" Nico yelled.

"I can if I think it is in the interest of the person I am trying to help which in this case is you," the lady answered as a matter of fact.

"Look I live alone because being around me puts lives at stake," Nico said.

"What do you have a bounty on your head?" The lady asked.

"In a way you can say that," Nico answered.

"We can help you with that," the lady blinks innocently. This lady was not backing down was she?

"Fine I will come but will you let me grab my leather jacket at least?" Nico asked.

"...fine," she answered but it didn't take long for her to notice that Nico wasn't coming back and by the time she got to his room he was jumping out of the window.

"He has left the building!" She yelled into a microphone making sure the police officers downstairs prepared to capture him.

*BAM*

Very unlucky to be a son of Hades especially if your name is Nico di Angelo. He was now strapped to a chair in a room wondering who has the right to detain him in such a manner? He thinks social services should not treat their cases like criminals.

"Truth is Mr. di Angelo we have been following you for months," the lady at the door spoke to him as she entered the room.

"Still doesn't give you the right to detain me," Nico growled.

"Well if we think your a threat to yourself and 'to others' then yeah we do have the right," the social services replied.

"Will you uh, tell me what you plan on doing to me?" Nico asked with fake innocence.

"Mr. di Angelo we want to place you in a foster home that might potentially adopt you as their own," the lady answered.

"Place me in a family who don't give two shits about me," Nico summed up.

"Language Mr. di Angelo and please let them help you if they are willing to give you a home and pay for your school," the lady begged.

"You still won't let me leave until I say yes am I correct?" Nico mumbled.

"You pretty much got the point," the lady said smiling.

*WHAM*

Nico was just standing there on the porch of the small house that seemed lively in the inside as the yells and shouts of the occupants could be heard from inside. He was standing there reluctant to enter because he could somehow tell that this family was very religious Christians, from the large cross sign hanging from the windows. The door swung open to find a plum lady with a wide smile. She had her very own large cross strapped around her neck.

"Mrs. Hoffman this is Nico di Angelo," the social service lady introduced Nico.

"Hello Nico I am the caretaker the parents will be home any minute would like to have you dressed for dinner before they arrive," her bright eyes twinkled in excitement forcing Nico into a hug. If she noticed the coldness of his skin she probably decided to either ignore it or ask about it later because she just kept hugging him harder until her hugged her back.

"Uh hi," Nico said looking to the ground.

"Well I bet the parents would want you to get a hair cut but that would be for tomorrow but for now to your dress clothes," Ms. Hoffman said grabbing Nico and assuring him into the house and up the stairs to his room.

"So your their third foster child to come along but they didn't really work out," Ms. Hoffman said handing Nico nice clothes, "they already have four children of their own so you won't feel left out. They are very religious people and don't really take to...this kind of get up so you might have to uh...change your style. But that is for later."

"This temporary so I am not changing my wardrobe just because they don't like it," Nico said throwing the clothes to the side, "and I am not a doll to sit and play dress up every time they want to have dinner if they don't like it I can eat out and only come back to sleep."

"Why all by yourself? We don't want you to feel left out now do we," Ms. Hoffman replied warily handing him the thrown clothes.

"You can tell the family to go screw themselves for all I care," Nico growled before searching for a bathroom.

*SLAM*

Nico was stilled dressed in his clothes by the time the parents called the children for dinner. The first time he laid eyes on them he could tell why the other three kids fled but then again Nico faced down monsters at a daily basis allowing to face some old people. All the kids stared at Nico as he sat down stripping his leather jacket to show his skull shirt for them all to gape at.

"I see you are not dressed for dinner," the lady spoke with an arrogant tone as if she found herself to be much better then him. She was skinny with a long neck and blonde hair that looked forcefully dyed to keep her looking somewhat young.

"There is not reason to 'dress for dinner' when you are going to take them off later anyways," Nico shrugged.

"This is our house and our rules young man and you will do well to obey them for your stay here," the man said firmly as if he was talking to a coworker and not a child. He was tall and balding with a thick neck and dark hair.

"Humph you are welcome to kick me out," Nico answered, "I have lived on the streets long enough and survived."

"We will do no such thing," the lady said sternly, "God has gifted you with a home so you must be grateful and present yourself well."

"God has done nothing for me," Nico said shrugging.

"You ungrateful-"

"Mary!" The husband glared at his wife warning her about her language.

"I am not Christian," Nico finally said and began to eat.

"Well for your stay here you shall practice the religion like we do," the husband said as he too began to eat.

*POW*

The first day of school was torture for Nico. He sat at the back wearing the suffocating uniform listening to the old man talk about God. As bored as he was he had to pretend he was interested because he learned a long time ago that the more you look like your listening the more the teachers leave you alone.

"Nico," a voice spoke softly at him.

"Hey Nico," the voice spoke a little louder knocking him out of his daze.

"Yeah?" Nico answered Leo through an ear piece Leo designed for long distance communications.

"Chiron says that there is something that would interest you here at camp," Leo spoke through the head piece.

"It better not be a trick for you to get me to use one of your trinkets to see how the shadows react to it," Nico growled lowly.

"Mr. di Angelo is there anything bothering you?" The teacher spoke drawing Nico's attention.

"No sir," Nico answered innocently, "I was just getting upset over the brutality of the situation."

"Oh, well it happened a long time ago," the teacher tried to sooth.

"But it applies to today's world don't you think? I mean there are many parts of the world that still lives in such a society even if it is a little more advance," Nico said sadly.

"Listen just come, please, it is about Percy and I think it effects you too," Leo spoke hurriedly before cutting Nico off.

Damn it all to Hades.


	2. Chapter 2: Pain is a bitch

**Chapter 2: Pain is a Bitch**

It was lunch break and Nico was sitting at the edge by himself. He hated socializing with people especially with those who will never understand what he has been through. He allowed the shadows to play behind him to scare off any kid who dared to get close. Stabbing his food Nico worried over Leo's plea for him to come to camp. How was he supposed to go when he had a curfew to make?

The more he stabbed the food the more he remembered the horrors of the giant war. Flashes of pain, fear, and anger filled his mind the more he stabbed with his fork. Tartarus did that to people. It messes with their mind leaving them emotionally drained leaving nothing but negativity. Even Percy was effected greatly. Then came the time when he was tortured by the giants and almost suffocated to death.

"Is it okay if I sit with you?" a boy in his class asked him. The boy looked thin and tired with same dark hair and eyes as Nico.

"Uh you're not scared?" Nico mumbled as he stopped stabbing his food.

"Well I am used to it," the boy shrugged.

"You bullied?" Nico asked.

"You can say that," the kid mumbled. Nico blinked because he sounded exactly like him. Then he looked at him again and somehow he knew he was a demigod like him. Damn it now he had to take care of this kid as well.

"So you missing a parent?" Nico asked bluntly making the kid shoot up and look at him in surprise.

"How did you know?" The boy wondered.

"Well, uh, I have to explain later but meet me after school right here alright?" Nico said looking at the boy in seriousness making him nod.

"Its my dad," the boy said, "why does that matter?"

"You would not believe me if I told you," Nico answered. Before they could continue the conversation the bell rang marking the end of lunch.

"The name is Marcus McMillan," the boy said before he rushed out of the cafeteria leaving Nico alone. With a heavy sigh he dropped off his tray and fought his way out of the big room to his next class.

*RING*

Nico was getting tired of waiting on Marcus. Percy needed him and wasting another minute pissed him off but he just sat there waiting. Within an instant Marcus came running towards him in fear pointing to the closed red doors in horror.

"Take my hand you idiot," Nico growled not wanting to see what was coming behind the door.

"But," Marcus said.

"Do you want to live?" Nico asked hurriedly with a nod Marcus grabbed Nico's hand and into the shadows the fled.

Nico always hated shadow traveling with someone else but he had to prioritize, save a life or sleep for a few extra hours. Of course the latter. Still as they made it to Camp Half-Blood Nico felt like he was on fire and it hurt so much that the moment they left the shadow world he was on the ground shaking in pain. Marcus stood there confused as other campers carried Nico off to the Apollo Cabin.

Marcus was scared and awestruck at the fact that he literally traveled to another place within seconds and even more when he saw where he was. This place seemed like a fairy tale! Then that excitement died when he saw the boy, Nico, on the ground shaking and holding his head as if in fear it will fall off.

"Hello my boy," a man with a body of a horse but a torso of a man greeted him.

"Hi," Marcus answered shyly.

"What is your name?" A girl with blonde hair asked him curiously.

"Marcus McMillian," he answered.

"I am Annabeth and this is Chiron," Annabeth said pointing towards the man-horse.

"Well welcome to Camp Half-Blood I am the head of camp," Chiron said.

"So is it mom or dad?" Annabeth asked.

"Dad?" Marcus answered unsure.

"Well we will find out your god-parent soon enough," Annabeth answered sweetly leading Marcus to the food hall.

Nico felt the burning fade away as time passed. He was laying down on something soft, which he figured was a bed, with a hand softly touching him trying to figure out what happened. With a sudden jolt Nico opened his eyes wide.

"You're awake?" Will Solace asked Nico as he held down the younger boy to keep him from sitting up?

"Guess I am," Nico spoke through gritted teeth.

"We were hoping it won't affect you but I you and Percy are experiencing pain when trying to use your gifts," Will answered Nico's unanswered question.

"Percy?" Nico asked a bit worried.

"Yeah he can't even touch water without him screaming in pain," Will answered. "We think it may be the effect of Tartarus because even Annabeth flinches when she tries to strategize. Since she wasn't in so much pain we guessed that the place affects the big three kids a lot more."

"Well Tartarus can go screw itself," Nico growled.

"Don't we all wish that," Will said.

"I am going to be screwed," Nico sighed, "My new foster family are going to have a fit when I don't go back for a few days."

"Don't worry we will let you use the Argo II to get back to wherever you need after you calmed down enough," Will chuckled.

"Where is Percy now?" Nico asked getting up when Will lifted up his hands from his chest.

"On the docks sulking," Will said as he began to take note, "come in before curfew so we can have another check-up."

"Fine," Nico said.

Of course Percy couldn't just live happily ever after. Of course something else had to go wrong. Of course he had to face eternal pain in the one element he loved. Nothing ever good ever happened to Percy Fucking Jackson. Still, he was stubborn so he sat at the docks dipping his toes into the water in hope the pain would fade away. But it didn't. Everyone figured it was Tartarus and even Percy seemed to agree. After the war ended and everything settled down between the giants, the gods, and the two camps Percy was feeling depressed and angry. He lashed out on everyone including Annabeth and even she didn't seem as affected. Annabeth…another problem. She kept pushing him away whenever he tried 'anything' on her by telling him that once the effects of Tartarus fades he will be less….sexually deprived? Maybe she just doesn't want to do it. If she wants to wait until marriage, fine but don't let the 'effect of Tartarus' be an excuse.

"Hey," a voice spoke behind making him snap out of his thoughts.

"Hello there to the unexpected," Percy smiled at Nico as the younger boy sat down.

"It is not," Nico said looking at the sky.

"Who knew the day when I deliberately inflict pain on myself," Percy said as he flinched as his feet touched the water.

"Yeah I guess the pain caught me by surprise," Nico sighed.

"Happened to you too?" Percy asked.

"Yup," Nico said.

"So what's life like in the Underworld?" Percy asked.

"Don't know I have been forced into foster care," Nico shrugged making Percy laugh

"That is ridiculous," Percy laughed. Nico was about to answer until his phone, that his new parents threw at him, rang.

"Damn it is them," Nico said.

"You should answer," Percy said leaning back on his elbows.

"Screw it," Nico threw the phone into the lake.

"Nico!" Percy yelled halfheartedly.

Marcus was tired and scared as Annabeth and Chiron stared at him in curiosity like he was a lab rat. Then within a moment their eyes went from curious to surprise as they looked above his head. He looked up as well to find a dark cloud moved around in a circular motion.

"Should I be scared?" Marcus asked a little wary.

"No Marcus," Chiron said still staring at the spot where the cloud used to be, "you have been claimed by your god-parent."

"Really?" Marcus asked happily, "Who?"

"His name is..."

*SHAZAM*

**Who would you like it to be? ;) Don't worry there will be a lot of Nico Vs Christian Family in later chapters especially since he disappears for days and doesn't answer his phone that he just threw away :)**


	3. Chapter 3: Damn it all to Hades

Chapter 3: Damn it All to Hades

"Your father is Hephaestus god of fire and blacksmiths," Chiron said with a smile.

"Well does that mean I can like create fire?" Marcus asked curiously.

"That is a gift very few of Hephaestus's children get," Chiron answered.

"Yeah Leo is the first kid to have fire attributes since the Great London Fire," Annabeth said trying not to sound discouraging.

"Speaking of Leo how about we call him over and tell him that his new brother arrived," Chiron looked at Annabeth like he wanted some time alone.

"Sure I will call him," Annabeth answered before disappearing out of the house leaving Marcus alone with the centeur, who was now in a wheelchair.

"Is it a bad thing being a son of Hephaestus?" Marcus asked staring at the spot where Annabeth disappeared to.

"Not at all," Chiron said before asking Marcus to take a seat.

"Well then what?" Marcus asked uncomfortably.

*WHAM *

Nico hated and loved Percy's ability to ease the mood. It made his moodiness turn from a raging wind to a slight breeze. Which was why he ran away from the docks leaving a confused Percy behind. Nico has enough experience with good fortune to know that it won't last long. Now he was sitting with Leo in the Argo lazily helping him with the ship.

"What did Percy steal your tongue?" Leo teased giving him a knowing look.

"How..."

"Lets just say unrequited love is my thing," Leo shrugged.

"That is both sad and funny all at the same time," Nico chuckle a bit as he bent down to help Leo with something.

"Well I think I have been hitting on the wrong gender all this time," Leo winked making Nico blush.

"Stop it," Nico shoved making Leo drop the loose needle.

"Really, man?" Leo said glaring holes at the now embarrassed son of Hades.

"I meant it playfully nothing more," Nico said trying to reach for the screw.

"Don't try your too big let me do it," Leo grumbled pulling Nico from under the machine.

"Humph," Nico said watching Leo bend down and stretch in a way that made Nico uncomfortable, "just because you know I am gay doesn't mean you can make fun of me."

"What! It worked?" Leo said standing up holding a new screw in his hand.

"You mean..." Nico growled jumping the firebug to the ground jokingly.

The two began to mock fight while twisting around on the ground throwing ridiculous curses at each other. Both were trying hard not to laugh. Nico realized Leo helped clear his head of the constant stress withing a minute of being around him. It was weird how presence of people he knew changed his attitude pretty quickly.

"Sorry to disturb the fun," A female voice broke through the loud yelling of both the boys making them both freeze mid shove.

"Hey Annabeth," Leo smiled as Nico climbed off the smaller boy.

"Well your needed at the big house guess you have a new brother," Annabeth smiled sweetly eying Nico suspiciously. Nico gave her confused look as her stare turned into a glare. Weird...

* SPLASH *

Percy's mind was running a hundred miles an hour and he didn't have any means of slowing it down. When his mind races like this he always ends up doing something weird like now...he had no idea how he got on Blackjack and was soring away from camp towards well only the gods know because talking to his horse hurt his brain just as much as the water hurt his skin. Maybe he should risk it? No.

He flew over cities just watching as the lights flew by like they were star sprinkles on a rocky sky. Then out of no where Blackjack took a dive into a city he barely recognized. It was disorienting making Percy a little dizzy as his horse landed in an alley way. Climbing off his horse he took one look at the creature's face to realize...it wasn't Blackjack. Shit.

"Hello there Perseus Jackson," a female voice spoke in the darkness. He couldn't tell who it was but he just stood there waiting for more information, "I see you aren't quite talkative today."

"Who are you?" Percy demanded.

"Why don't you know the goddess of love?" Aphrodite spoke as she stepped from the shadows. There was something wrong with her but Percy could not tell what.

"What do you want?" Percy growled pulling out Riptide.

"No need for the dramatics," Aphrodite giggled trying to reach for Percy's sword.

"Don't you dare," Percy said pushing his sword toward the throat of the goddess.

"Dear boy you never fail to surprise me! I mean how many gods are going to take on?" Aphrodite continued to speak in a weird voice.

"You are not Aphrodite," Percy said.

"Thank you for noticing," she answered.

"Then who are you?" Percy asked.

"Well if I told you it would soil the whole plan," she giggled.

*BURN *

Nico watched as Leo pulled Marcus along around the camp talking excitedly and nonstop. He had a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach but he couldn't tell what. It was driving his stress up making his powers act up causing him unbearable pain. People just seem to scatter from him as his face began to look more and more angry and hurt. This was not going to end well at all.

"Well that is the end of tour," Leo said happily as they two boys came to a halt in front of Nico.

"Isn't it like time to go back I mean my mom is going to be quite worried," Marcus said warily.

"Don't worry about it tomorrow I will get you and Nico back to the middle of no where in a blink of an eye," Leo spoke happily putting an arm around Marcus as he lead him to the Hephaestus Cabin. Leaving Nico alone to wonder slowly back to his own cabin.

He got there and noticed that there was someone inside. Nico pushed the door open and demanded to know who was inside.

"Well isn't this place as dark as your soul di Angelo," a dreanged voice spoke in the darkness.

"And you are?" Nico asked.

"Why I am Anti-Apollo," the man said, "I mean literally I am his...third half if you might say?"

"Well third-part of Apollo what are you doing in the Hades Cabin," Nico grumbled.

"I don't want anything it is Tartarus that calls for you," the god said his eyes shine darkly at Nico making him shiver.

"Where is real Apollo," Nico asked looking around.

"Don't worry he is on Mount Olympus oblivious to my existance," the god spoke happily.

"How can a god not know of his other self?" Nico asked.

"Well that is a secret and a magician never gives a way his cards," he said before Nico blacked out

*KAPOW *

**AN: I PROMISE NEXT CHAPTER THERE WILL BE THE GREEK CHRISTIAN WAR...so please don't kill me...I have a reason for all this and the Christian family are going to be a BIG part of it :) **


	4. Chapter 4: Fucked with Nico's Fortune

**Chapter 4: Fuck the god who messed with Nico's Fortune**

Nico wanted to be anywhere else but of course life didn't work that way. His day didn't start off too well either since he woke up on the ground instead of his bed with a large migraine that could topple a mountain. He couldn't even remember anything from the moment he stepped onto the steps of the Hades Cabin. Just a beautiful way to start the day don't you think? Anyway, it doesn't change the fact that he is sitting on the couch with poor Leo beside him getting yelled at by his foster family.

The whole scene was quite funny if you asked Leo until he got dragged into it by just standing beside Nico bidding him goodbye at one o'clock in the morning. But he began to recount his steps as to what actually lead them to this particular moment in time…

It was about 10 am when Leo climbed out of his bed to get himself a drink of water to find the door to Nico's cabin ajar. He was going to ignore it but curious nature got the better of him. So Leo walked towards the Hades Cabin to find Nico sprawled on the ground as if he were hit in the head hard and left there to rot? Well even if that wasn't the right word to use it gets the point across. So as a good friend like Leo he just left Nico there to continue to be sprawled on the floor like a newly bought rug.

Fifteen minutes later he watched as a grumpy Nico shuffled into the dining pavilion and sat at the Hades table still grumbling to himself. Leo smiled widely at Nico only to be shot at with a glare that instantly wiped his grin off his face. Today was the day Leo was going to drop Nico off back home along with his new bro Marcus. But Leo was in no hurry to rush anywhere and Nico looked like he wasn't in the mood so Leo just took his time preparing the Argo II for its ride north. With that idea in mind he dragged poor Marcus from his breakfast and forced him to help with the final adjustments before they leave...which took longer then Leo expected. Of course that would lead to a very annoyed Nico to yell at him to get his ass moving before he sent it to Hades early. Boy was that guy a kill joy.

Just before they were about to depart Percy came flying in on a black pegasus looking confused and utterly exhausted. When he came up to the Argo II he flopped on the ground unconscious further delaying the ride home for the two boys. Well Nico insisted to stay until he knew Percy was alright because it was, well, Percy making it Leo's turn to grumble about wanting to get the drop off done so he can get to work on finishing his new project he had been working on for ages, okay that was a lie but it was taking a lot longer then he anticipated.

Leo's watch began to beep at the elven o'clock mark as he stood there grumpily waiting for Nico to come out of the infirmary. Thankfully a few minutes later Will Solace escorted Nico out of the infirmary assuring him multiple times that Percy was alright. The look on the son of Hades face was priceless making Leo wish he had a camera right now. So when the clock struck eleven thirty they were off into the night sky. And as exciting as it was watching his little brother swing himself off the ledge so far he could fall Leo forced himself to retreat down to the cabin to direct the flying ship towards the right location.

After that nothing really happens until the moment the two demigods are sitting on the couch being yelled at by a tall man in a suit wearing think glasses. It amazed Leo that a women, who he thought was beautiful, would marry a man that hideous. He guessed Aphrodite was having a little fun with this one. But still why was he here getting yelled at? He needed to be back before Dionysus chopped off his head as well.

"Uh, sir if I may interrupt can I leave?" Leo asked politely stopping the angry man in his tracts.

"No young man, not until I get a hold of your parents," the man said grabbing the phone waiting to punch in a number.

"If you think I would give you a number to my parents forget it because one, my mom is dead, and two my dad is too busy to deal with something as dumb as being out too late on a school night," Leo answered getting up and checking his tool belt before standing up and looking the thick glassed man in front of him.

"You will sit down this instant," the man growled.

"He doesn't have to you have no legal right to detain him in your house unlike me so if you will let my friend go he has done nothing except offer me a ride back here," Nico growled.

"Who do you think you are to talk to me like that young man," the man turned to Nico glaring at him, "do you not fear God?"

"Like I said I don't believe in God and I hate to break it to you but if you learned the truth you would not either," Nico answered casually.

"You will be damned to hell if you speak like that boy," the lady of the house spoke up finally looking at Nico straight in the eye.

"I think my dad would like that a women damning a son of Hades to hell," Nico chuckled, "well Miss I am sorry to disappoint but I have already been there and I assure I don't want to go back."

"Your mad," she said, "how dare you insult God you devil!"

"That escalated really quick," Nico replied giving a secret motion for Leo to make a break for it as the two adults focused their attention on him.

"You know what I think it is time for?" The lady said looking at her husband.

"What my bed time?" Nico suggested yawning to add the idea that he was tired.

"It is time for some discipline! You are going to Church school where you will study the word of God until I am convinced that you are a believer!" She shouted before turning on her heals and rushing out of the room.

Nico just watched as the husband waddled after his wife finally leaving him in a long awaited silence. This situation was not going to blow over so well...but then again maybe he can beg his father to erase their memories and allow him to go back to his life. Though Nico knows that his father is watching him bemused at his situation. With a heavy sigh Nico climbed up the stairs vaguely listening to the wife talk to a man on the phone which Nico presumed was the school head master.

This was going to be loads of fun. Fuck the god who meddled with Nico's fortune.


	5. Chapter 5: Shit! Almost Confessed!

**Chapter 5: Shit! Almost Confessed!**

Percy knew he was having a wet dream before it began but it was didn't feel exactly right either. He opened his eyes to see himself in Tartarus. He panicked before realizing he was still dreaming. Slowly as he began to regain himself he began to walk. Percy didn't know where he was heading but again he was never in control of his dream so he just went with it. He entered a cave that smelled oddly refreshing since he was placed in Tartarus and no where in Tartarus does it smell like this. Then he realized the smell was making him feel like a cat in heat. As he walked deeper in he began to wonder who he will meet at the end mostly expecting Annabeth to be there.

But it wasn't. It was Nico di Angelo.

He was wearing the black roman toga he wore when he saw him at Camp Jupiter. For the first time ever Percy studied Nico's body. The tunic seem to wrap around his body beautifully somehow showing how thin he really was. The blackness complimented his tan, yet still ghostly, skin. Then he noticed he was wearing a golden leaf crown like a Roman Caesar. The brightness of the golden leaves darkened his already dark hair and eyes making him look all the more beautiful.

Within an instant a wave of compulsion over took Percy forcing him forward towards Nico. The son of Hades tried to say his name but Percy just pulled Nico's head back roughly with a handful of Nico's hair and kissing him hard on the mouth. At first Nico tried to pull away but Percy tightened his grip on the younger one's hair and wrapped his free arm around Nico's waist possessively.

Pulling away for air Percy felt a jab of disappointment since it was a dream and breathing shouldn't matter. a dark though ran through his mind the moment Nico's lips left his. It was a thought that both terrified and accelerated him just the same. The thought will haunt him for life.

_Mine._

Before Percy could go any further he was forced awake by his mother urging him to get up for school. He sat up barely remembering the dream but the thought that ran through his mind stuck with him.

_Mine. _And Percy knew he wasn't thinking about Annabeth

SMOOCH*

Nico hated the priest outfit he had to wear for his new school. He considered running away but he was tired of the Underworld and being chased by monsters, and the social services. He could just stay at Camp Half-Blood but he felt left out and would be no different. So here he was trying out staying in one place even if he hated it. So here he was standing in a priest outfit about to go to a Christian school to be a priest. Maybe he can rock at it and blow everyone's mind. He knows how the gods think so it should be pretty easy.

"Nico di Angelo?" A girl asked as she walked up to him.

"Yes?" Nico confirmed hesitantly.

"Hi my name is Stephanie," the girl introduced herself lending out her hand for him to shake. He didn't take it. She awkwardly retracted her hand and asked him to join her on a tour of the school. With a nod Nico followed her around through all the buildings listening to her go on and on about the history of each building.

Nico finally escaped from her grasp and somehow found himself sitting on one of the long ass benches in the church the school uses every Sunday. It was a peaceful place. Quite but had a soft hum as if angels were humming in the air then again 'angels' aren't real. The place looked ancient. It was made up of dark stone with large stained glass building that lit up the dark room in bright colors giving the wooden alter a more holy feel to it. Nico could understand why people would believe if a man stood there and talked to them while the light shined down on him like that. He thought it was weird that such a beautiful building should be used in a school filled with unappreciated kids, himself included.

"Hello my son," an old priest smiled walking up to him, "have you come to pray to God?"

"I don't believe in God," Nico said turning his head away from the old man.

"They say the brightness of the sun that shines down in this spot makes this place for anyone to find redemption," the old priest said sitting down next to him.

Nico eyed him wearily before answering, "the Apollo Cabin have a rumor of their own that their father sometimes likes to listen in on Sunday prayer and that is where the sun shines brightest and the longest."

"So you went to a camp to study Greek mythology?" The old priest asked, "I am interested in that culture as well."

"You can say that," Nico answered smiling a little, "I like you old man you don't seem so hard core."

"Well some, like me, believe you should never force the word of God on someone but try to ease them into it and if they still are not convinced then just become their friends and find some common grounds," the old priest said confidentially.

"I had a weird dream last night," Nico admitted wanting to talk to someone so bad.

"You can tell me anything my dear boy except if you caused harm to someone then I am afraid I will have to report it," the old priest smiled jokingly at Nico making the younger boy scowl in response.

"I said it was a dream," Nico tried to clarify.

"It is the same as saying 'hypothetically' my dear boy," the priest smiled knowing he was pressing Nico's buttons.

"I am starting to take back my words," Nico grumbled.

"Sometimes people will get under your skin but if you accept them whole heartedly I believe you will find a way to tolerate them," the old priest said.

"Well old man I came from a world where making long lasting friendships is almost impossible especially with my heritage," Nico sighed looking a bit sad.

"Why do you say that?" The priest asked his tone filled with worry.

"Because old man," Nico paused to stand up and give him his back, "in your world I am the son of the devil."

"You never told me about your dream," the priest yelled at Nico as the boy was exiting the room.

"All the more reason to come back don't you think?" Nico smiled sadly before disappearing into the sun.

**A/N: Just so you know I think I will divide the story meaning I will have this be the first part which focuses on Nico vs Christian family more and maybe towards the end shift more towards the new war camp side and then continue that side in another fic or do you want me to just continue with meshing both? :)**


	6. Chapter 6: Fuck Off Man

**Chapter 6:**

**Fuck Off Man**

"Attention everyone," the teacher spoke loudly cutting off conversations halfway through, "today we are expecting a new student in our class so treat him nicely." Mumbles began to erupt around Nico as the students speculated on who it would be walking through the wooden door of their classroom. Nico just sat there fiddling with his white collar piece not really caring about the new student.

"Hello everyone my name is Atticus," Nico looked up to find the new boy looking straight into his eyes as he continued, "and I look forward to working with you."

Nico studied Atticus as the guy walked towards his seat, which was by chance next to his. The boy was tall, lean and handsome instantly making him the prince in shining armor for Nico, though he would never admit it, and to every girl in class. He was tan, with dark brown hair and coal black eyes, making them darker then even Nico's. It gave Nico the shivers especially since the guy would not stop staring at him.

"You're not a monster are you?" Nico whispered looking at him straight in the eye for any kind of recognition. None.

"Monster? You mean gay?" He asked back playfully placing his chin on his hand as he still continued to stare at him.

"No, not what I meant which puts you in the clear," Nico replied looking at the board as the teacher got into basic drill questions.

"Oh so you believe in monsters? How cute," Atticus answered still not looking away.

"Yes I do and it isn't cute it's terrifying having to sit at the edge of your seat wondering if today will be your last day in the living world," Nico answered back not turning back to look at him.

"What is your name monsterphobe?" Atticus asked teasingly.

"Nico di Angelo," Nico replied opening his textbook to cut off all later conversation. Thankfully it worked…or so he thought…

* * *

"Hey Nico," Marcus greeted as he sat down in front of the son of Hades. The guy's stepfather had the same idea as his foster parents and sent him to this school for discipline.

"Hello," Nico nodded going back to his food.

"You're always so cold to me Neeks," Marcus pouted.

"For the hundredth time Mark told you not to call me that," Nico glared.

"All the more reason to call you it," Marcus laughed as he dug into his own food.

They were eating in silence when a not so welcomed voice cut in, "may I sit here?"

"Oh sure I mean if you don't mind a little creep and a mechanic," Marcus smiled up at Atticus.

"Don't call me a creep," Nico banged his hand on the table allowing the shadows to formulate behind him to add effect making him flinch in the process.

"Only call you that because I know you love it," Marcus winked before looking at Atticus," I am Marcus by the way and this guy is—"

"Nico, I know we have met. My name is Atticus," the tall guy smiled warmly at him.

"Oh, well I am beginning to like you Atticus but be warned that might mean Neeks here might come to hate you," Marcus smiled before ducking as Nico threw some of his steamed carrots at him.

"There, there now Nico, dear, you shouldn't throw your vegetables," Atticus scorned jokingly making both him and Marcus laugh. Nico just stood, grabbed his tray and sat at the end of the hall alone to finish his meal.

"Don't feel bad he does it to me all the time! The trick is, or so my brother says, is to stay persistent and he will finally come around," Marcus said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Hm, he seems like a bundle of fun," Atticus said as he began to eat his food.

"Well in many ways he is," Marcus smiled.

"How did you two meet? Childhood friends?" Atticus inquired.

"Uh, no not really," Marcus said stabbing at his food, "I was running away from some bullies and he got caught in the middle of it and ended up in a lot more pain then I was in."

"I see," Atticus said slowly.

"Don't worry he got over it pretty quick I mean he wasn't alone in the bench wagon anyway!" Marcus smiled stuffing a large part of meatloaf in his mouth.

"Nico transferred to my old school but we got into a lot of trouble causing us both to end up here in hope we learn a little discipline but this place doesn't seem half bad but I am guessing we haven't really experienced anything yet," Marcus said after swallowing.

"He asked whether I was a monster," Atticus spoke up looking Marcus straight in the eye, "is he homophobic?"

"Homophobic? My brother told me he was gay so I don't really see how he could be scared of himself," Marcus said blinking at him.

"Then why ask if I was a monster?" Atticus pressed.

"Ah, that seems to be a story for another day it seems," Marcus replied getting up as the bell for the end of lunch break rang, "see you."

Atticus just sat there wondering what in the heck does those two mean by monster. It intrigued him. But all the same as he watched the two boys disappear in the crowd of kids heading to class knowing full well that he made new friends.

* * *

It was night time and Percy felt an unsettling feeling begin to rumble within him. At first he thought it was having to take a shower because it was painful to touch water but it lingered long after. He just could not remember what happened that day when he rode a Pegasus, who looked awfully like Blackjack, in the dead of night only to wake up in an alley way of New York near Time Square.

Also Percy was growing hornier as the days passed and being so sexually frustrated that it made him bark at anyone that got within ten feet of him. It scared off all his new friends making feel even angrier all the same. He felt like was about to explode and it wasn't fair to anyone that was about to be hit by that explosion. Now here he was walking the halls of his school, alone, and bored with nothing to do tonight expect go to the weekly parties Jessica Marge always throws at her house.

"Did you hear? Jessica invited people from some Christian School," a girl giggled, "I mean what will she expect?"

"Probably socially awkward virgins if they dare to show up in the first place," the other answered giggling along.

Percy just rolled his eyes and continued down the hall.


End file.
